Various such devices are already known which are useful in providing exercises for skiing. When used in the home by the average person, such devices generally suffer from one or more deficiencies: they are complex and therefore costly to construct, they do not allow full simulation of the conditions incident to making actual turns on a ski slope, and they cannot easily be moved to suit the convenience of the user or stored when not in use, or when in use they take up a large floor space.
Therefore, there is still a need for a muscle exerciser which is safe, substantially trouble-free, and which enables a person of practically any age to exercise the lower body muscles in substantially the same manner as in actual skiing, but permitting such exercise to take place with a minimum investment in the equipment, and without the use of external devices such as pulleys and weights.
The novel exerciser can be used in homes, gyms, ski lodges and other such establishments which house or are likely to be frequented by skiers. Because it is relatively simple and compact, it can be set up in any room or transported for use at a different location, and when not in use it can be readily stored in a closet.
Accordingly, it is a main object of this invention to provide a new and unique approach to solving ski exercise problems which, although heretofore recognized, have not been effectively addressed in this field.
It is a further object (1) to provide a simple and yet very effective sloping rotatable exerciser for perfecting body movements that are important for the safety of skiers on a snow-covered slope during a downhill run, (2) to allow for adequate muscle strengthening, and (3) to condition and prepare skiers to carry out more or less automatically swaying movements, one-footed skiing, and other movements of the type normally expected from a downhill skier while making turns.
It is yet another object to provide an exerciser which can serve even the accomplished skier to develop and maintain his muscle tone and coordination, and to simulate exactly the sequence of movements necessary to properly execute ski turns on the slopes. In this manner, the user becomes aware of the conditions which develop in response to stressing of certain groups of body muscles.